Vidiots
Vidiots is an English gaming channel created by Ben Potter, Peter Austin and Michael Johnson which is part of the Yogscast gaming group. About Prior to forming Vidiots the three hosts worked for WhatCulture Gaming where Ben and Peter worked as hosts while Michael worked as an editor until the trio announced their departures in December 2017 and Vidiots was officially announced in January 2018. Addressing their departure from WhatCulture in a Q&A video Ben stated their reasons for leaving was down to being creatively stifled by producing nothing but list videos on a daily basis, and once a large chunk of the WhatCulture Wrestling team departed to form Cultaholic they decided they should strike out on their own. Worst Games Ever A weekly strand on the channel is Worst Games Ever (which Ben frequently refers to as "Shit Games For Wankers", a play on his WhatCulture catchphrase) where Ben and Peter play a game that either has a reputation for being downright bad or has been sent in by one of their viewers. Games played in this strand include *''Prison Break: The Conspiracy'' *''Little Britain: The Video Game'' *''Sonic '06'' *''Turning Point: fall of Liberty'' *''50 Cent: Bulletproof'' *''America's 10 Most Wanted'' *''007 Racer'' Post Some Tat A regular strand features Ben, Peter and Michael opening gifts sent by their fans, which range from sweets to an ever-growing collection to their Walrus family that started with Billy Ray Walrus (a plus walrus modified to resemble Billy ray Cyrus) that now includes Miley Walrus, Billy Clay Walrus (a clay sculpture of a walrus, with added mullet and sideburns), Billy Ray Dollrus and many more - to the point that, at one point, Ben and Peter were barely visible behind their desk due to the sheer size of the Walrus family massed on their desk. Hiatus On November 3, 2018, Vidiots posted an announcement where they stated that, starting in January 2019, they would begin to de-emphasise their YouTube output. In a subsequent Q&A they stated the main reasons for this was the channel simply wasn't sustainable because, while they had a dedicated fanbase, the niche nature of the channel meant they consistently slipped through YouTube's algorithm so never featured in anyone's recommended feed. They did stress, however, that Vidiots would not be ending and they were still working with Yogscast, continuing to produce podcasts and post videos to Twitch that would later be posted to their YouTube channel. On March 15, 2019 a new video was posted to the Vidiots channel confirming that Vidiots would continue in podcast form, while also confirming that Michael had remained at Yogscast while Ben and Peter had moved on to their next project TripleJump On January 29, 2019 , Ben and Peter revealed they had begun a new channel, initially called DoubleJump but soon renamed TripleJump after learning the name infringed upon an existed copyright, which was part of the Cultaholic family, with a two-hour episode of Worst Games Ever scheduled for February 8th 2019. Gallery Vidiots_ben.jpg|Ben Vidiots_peter.jpg|Peter Vidiots_michael.jpg|Michael Billy_ray_walrus.jpg|Billy Ray Walrus This page was created on November 19, 2018 by D2Kvirus. Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers